Andarc's Secret Journal
by F.4.7.3
Summary: After Lazlo, the leader of crusaders joined Kyril's group, Andarc grew a suspicious toward him. For Andarc, he is a total mystery and weirdo that he could never understand. He try to investigate him and the rune by a little chat, that will make he trust the brunette. Lack in summary, don't blame me, just read it... XD suikoden is not mine for disclaimer... XD


~ Andarc's Secret Journal ~

Andarc collected the tree branches from the ground, along with Corselia. Seneca asked the two to collect some since they need those to make a campfire, while she, Flare, and the others prepared for their dinner. They camped on a forest that located two hours on walk to a small town of Kooluk.

Checking on the amount of the woods, he nodded a little. 'This should be enough.'

"Corselia, let's head back. These should be enough for," said Andarc while turning to the princess of Kooluk. He frowned when he saw Corselia was picking some plants.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a little curiosity and kneeled down. He later knew that the little girl was picking some herb for injuries and burns.

"Oh, I want to pick some and bring them back for . At least for thanking him had saved me before," She said while examinating the plant carefully to made sure it didn't poisonous.

"I see... Well, when you're done, let's head back. Everyone are waiting," said Andarc, and Corselia nodded with a smile.

Lazlo, a strange young man whom King Lino recommended to accompany Kyril's team on journey. A man with a brown hair, he wore red headband, wielder of a pair of dual short sword. He has some handsome features and the same age with Kyril, at least a little older. A little quiet and humble, also very polite. Pretty normal in general.

Yet, Andarc and everyone from the company knew he wasn't that 'normal'. Some reasons made the lightning mage didn't believe that man after all.

Everyone of the company knew that he used to be the leader of island liberation army, the 'Crusaders'. For his young age, he led an army to taken Kooluk down. That ex-knight of Gaien had managed to do something that even an older man couldn't have done. Andarc couldn't believed it at first, but when he looked on his ocean colored eyes, he saw the great experience, which dared to stared at his enemy unwavered. And in battles, he had shown much more experience to the older ones, with a calm yet stern and serious face.

And the main reason that made Andarc didn't believe him was his rune.

He owned the rune of punishment, the true runes that rumored to be most dangerous and deadliest among the others. The rune that Andarc clearly remembered to hurt the young Kyril seriously few years ago, owned by pirate Steele before. He said because of some accident, the rune turned to be his. By Andarc's knowledge about true runes, he knew that there were also some fatal consequenses for the user.

"Andarc, shall we head back?" asked Corselia. She carried the woods and grip the plants.

"Oh, yes. Let's go," said Andarc, shocked by Corselia from his thinkings. They hurried back to where they camp, or Seneca would start to nagging on them.

"The people from Island Nation were kind, weren't them, Andarc? Like Lady Flare and Lazlo," asked Corselia with a smile on her face. He nodded to the girl in agree that Flare were kind, but not agree with Lazlo.

He remembered on the first time they met Corselia. When Corselia knew they were from Obel, she was truly frightened, afraid of being harmed by those people. After a little silence between them, Lazlo smiled, decided to introduce himself properly. Then, followed by Flare. After that, Flare and Corselia became close like sister.

Not only Corselia, Kyril was also became close friend with Lazlo in no time. Even after find out Lazlo and Snowe was the ones they met on Razril years ago, the three became really good friend. The other comrades totally trusted him from the beginning. Even the cool pirate queen, Kika, have her most words on him.

Seneca was the same like Andarc, she had the not-so-trust to Lazlo. But, he managed to gained her trust with his kindness and hard-working nature. He helped Seneca even she didn't ask for it. He had even proved to be a good cook, he could make a tasty meals with limited ingredients, which helped Seneca alot. After some times, she too trusted him completely.

But, not to Andarc...

The more people trusted on him, the more suspicious Andarc to be. He though that Lazlo might harm Kyril with that rune. But, he turned to be owed that young man.

"Oh, you're back," Seneca was stirring on the stew for dinner, while Flare, Mizuki, and Millay were helping her to cut some wild vegetables. Andarc puzzled by the already set up campfire.

'Where did they get the firewood from?' But, he didn't bother to ask.

"Where's Kyril?" Corselia asked, while put the woods near the campfire.

"As usual, he asked a spar to Lazlo and Snowe, after Lazlo find me some firewood and helped us making the stew. Yohn, Trishtan, Akaghi, and the others are watching them," said Seneca.

_So, it was him again, huh?_

"But, isn't Mr. Lazlo's wounds aren't healed yet?" asked Corselia worried. Flare sighed.

"Well, he would always said, 'I am fine.' Yet silently he had moaned in pain in the late of night. Really stubborn about his own health as always." Flare growled, concerning that brunette's health.

"The dinner is almost ready." Mizuki put the last ingredient into the big pot of stew and Millay stirred it. Seneca took a sip on the stew.

"Well, I will go to look for them," Andarc volunteered as Seneca nodded at him. Corselia handed him the plants she picked earlier.

"Andarc, could you please take these to Mr. Lazlo?" asked Corselia. The lightning mage frowned a little, then took the plants from the little girl's hand.

"I will." Then Andarc left to find the rest. He couldn't reject it because he owed Lazlo and had Corselia also Snowe almost harmed.

Perhaps Andarc felt a 'little' guilty about that accident of three days ago.

The accident occured when they fought some enemies on Collanbal. Andarc was chanting his lightning spell, while the other half fought and the some were defending themself.

When almost done for chanting, Andarc was about ready to release his 'Berserk Blow', his concentration was distracted by an enemy's attack. His spell was launched from his rod, unperfectly and missed the target, yet ran toward to Corselia and Snowe whom was on the side of her.

"Look out!" Andarc remembered on Lazlo's cries, whom was the closest in range with the two. He cancelled his spell and ran toward the helpless little girl and his best friend.

He shielded them with his body without any second thought. The magic unmercifully shot to his right shoulder, caused a serious electric burns that almost reached his elbow.

Althought nobody blamed Andarc, the accident still felt at least guilty. He knew that if the rune shot on Corselia and Lazlo's best friend, Snowe, they would be suffered at least twice of Lazlo's damages, since they were water magic users. And water was weak against lightning, as every mage know. There were also no great water rune user on team able to heal such a wound, and Carrie were unavailable for two months. That's why Andarc felt that he owed the strange young man.

When Andarc apologized to him, he just smiled. As nothing happened, he said, "Don't worry. I'm fine,"

_Weirdo..._

Andarc heard a noise coming from the riverside. He walked to the river and hoped to find them there.

He saw Kyril, Snowe, and Lazlo were sparring there. Kyril were using a long wooden stick, and the two others were holding a dull looking wooden sword. Their eyes were covered with blindfolds. They were covered with sweat, but Kyril and Snowe were worse than Lazlo.

The others were watching them with fascinated looks. Yohn sat quietly under a tree.

"Wow, I didn't even think I would last this long," said Snowe. He relaxed his hand a bit, he smiled happily.

"Well, you guys are surely strong," praised Kyril, didn't let his guard down. "That's why I love to sparring with you guys. Just don't go easy on each other, okay?"

"Understood." The brunette answered shortly. He used his own headband as the blindfold.

"Hey, don't underestimate the former knights of Gaien," Snowe proudly countered. Kyril used the chance to attacking Snowe. He swung his long stick, aiming on Snowe's left shoulder. It was really a challenge since they couldn't see a thing.

A little late to notice, Snowe tried to dodge from Kyril's attack by the sound and wind. Still, Kyril managed to hit his arm and had him plunged into the chilly knee-depth river.

"Woah... I'm lost..." said Snowe with low voice. He was all wet, his hands took off his blindfold. "Don't lose to him, Lazlo..."

Andarc saw the young man with his right arm bandaged almost to his elbow. His face was calm and serious, concentrating. Kyril was about ready to attacking him.

Kyril rushed to Lazlo with full speed, and Lazlo did the same. Kyril thrust his wooden staff, aiming on Lazlo's chest.

Lazlo dodged perfectly, like he could see what's coming. Everyone who watched fascinated. Lazlo's injuries didn't make him to be easier to be defeated.

His hit missed. Kyril almost fell to the ground. Try to regaining his stability, he rolled and stood back. Lazlo held his wooden sword tightly with his left hand, slashing toward Kyril accurately. His agility also made him harder to be defeated.

Lazlo kept slashing and Kyril parried, tried to find a small spot to attack his sparring partner. Just by watching them, everyone who watched hold their breath, included Andarc, even they knew it was only a spar.

Lazlo gripped his sword harder, and with a single swift, he sent Kyril's staff flying.

Kyril confused by the sudden action. "W-what was that just now?" And he realized something was touching his neck, Lazlo's wooden sword.

"Sorry, Kyril." His opponent said with a faint smile. Kyril gulped a little, feeling defeated.

"Aaah... I'm lost again..." Kyril sighed, as his hand took off his blindfold, and Lazlo did the same.

"For this, *cough* Lazlo won for thirty-fifth times." Trishtan counted. "Kyril and Snowe, *cough* nineteen to sixteen."

Lazlo reaching out his hand to helped Snowe out from the water. Snowe squeezed his clothes a little.

Kyril scratched on his head, a little annoyed. "I guess I still have a long way to go..."

"Sorry," said Lazlo, felt a little guilty as he took all the victory. Another thing he didn't like from that young man.

_He is just being humble, isn't he?_

"It's not your fault, it is just because I'm weak," Kyril countered with a nervous laugh. "How is your injury? My attacks earlier didn't hit on it, right?" asked Kyril. He did feel like he accidentally hit on his injuried arm earlier. Since he was the one who asked Lazlo for sparring.

"No, it didn't." He answered calmly. And it was a total lie...

Andarc saw it. Kyril's stick hit on his injuries a little too hard. No one noticed it except Andarc.

_Why is he lying for?_ He knew that even small injuries would hurt if being hit like that, moreover his was a serious burns and scald.

_No use to think of it... _Andarc walked closer to the group. Kyril noticed his presence.

"Oh, Andarc!" Kyril called. Lazlo nodded a little to Andarc.

"You're done? The dinner is ready, Seneca and the others are waiting." Andarc reported. Yohn was staring at him.

"Oh, alright. Let's go back, everyone," said Kyril as he picked up the wooden staff and his usual weapon.

"Okay! Time for dinner!" Akaghi exclaimed happily. Like he had starved for days, imagining on the menu.

...

Seneca, Millay, Corselia, Mizuki and Flare were ready to distributing the stew and some fluffy breads from the town. Akaghi were the first one to eating.

Snowe changed his wet clothes to a fresh one before dinner, so did Kyril, because he sweated so much.

The pirates group was back to the camp, joining them on dinner.

While everyone was eating, Lazlo happily offered some his homemade beef jerky. The semi-sweet jerky was great for side dishes, and not for few minutes, it was all eaten.

Andarc looked on Flare and Lazlo. Flare noticed that Lazlo didn't even finished half of his shares. Flare worried about him, and as Andarc guessed, he would smile warmly and said,

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired for the sparring,"

Andarc sighed, annoyed and puzzled. 'See? Another 'I'm fine'.'

Lazlo stood up, he divided his shares to Snowe and Akaghi. After that, he entered the tent to take an early rest.

And Andarc forgot something.

He didn't have a chance to give him the herbs...

...

Everyone who was in Andarc's tent was asleep. There were another two tents besides Andarc's, one for females and the other one for youngsters like Kyril, Snowe, Lazlo, and the others.

And Andarc gritted his teeth in protest. Why Seneca put him on this group instead of Kyril's?

Dario and Hervey kept Andarc from his sweet dreams because their loud snores. Trishtan usually kept coughing even in sleep, which made a perfect harmony to Dario and Hervey's snores. Akaghi had a habit to talk in his sleep.

Sigurd was the only one in Andarc's tent who wouldn't snore or something. And he really curious and salute by Sigurd's endurance on those 'singing' noise. Unless he was really tired or drunk, Andarc could had really hard time to sleep.

_... Perhaps I should move on to Kyril's tent..._

Andarc reached his glasses and stepped out from the tent. He rubbed his eyes a little, sleepy yet unable to sleep on his own tent.

He patted on his pocket, and realized that the herb plants. He totally had forgotten about Corselia's request.

Andarc walked to Kyril's tent, located behind Andarc's tent. Hoping there were still some space for him to sleep.

Suddenly, someone came out from Kyril's tent, as Andarc hid himself because reflect. Andarc took a peek in curiosity, he saw a brunette with red headband, walked slowly so he didn't make any noise.

_It's him. What does he want to do in this late of night?_

Lazlo wore his black turtleneck shirt, didn't wear his usual breastplate or his black denim jacket, even left his swords. He was holding a small rag bag with his left hand. His face seemed like he was in pain, and sweating. He walked away after taking some firewoods with him.

Where are he going? Andarc was curious, he followed Lazlo slowly and made sure he didn't notice him. He still doubted that guy, since he lied a lot.

Andarc followed him until he stopped on the river before. He hid himself behind a large tree. He peek on him carefully, he was setting a small campfire as a light source near the river and then sat close to the fire.

Andarc saw that Lazlo removed his shirt, showing his pretty masculin body for his age. His right side of his body and chest were bandaged. He thought that the young man intended to take a bath. But, after he looked at the brunette's right arm he ruled out that possibility.

"No..." He saw that the young man sighed heavily as there were bloody on his bandages on his right arm. He hid it well since all he wore was black. Lazlo removed his bandages carefully.

Andarc startled when Lazlo removed it completely. His scary-looking wound was more serious than he thought. The scald were red and bloody, the skin were damaged and self peeled of, almost reached his neck and elbow. It seemed like it became worse than better.

_Why the hell he didn't tell that his wound hurt or become worse or something? !_

Andarc didn't like his attitude that loved to hid everything by himself. Everyone *except him* were trusted him, yet he didn't tell a thing to the others. If something happened to him, everyone would sad. He knew that feeling well, since he was the one who made Kyril to be an orphan.

He continued to watch. After cleaned the blood, he saw Lazlo opened the rag bag, taking out a bottle contained with powder-formed medicine. Andarc knew that medicine, he had used it only once. It is a very effective medicine, but people rarely use it because it caused an excruciating stinging to the wound. Mostly people would fell in tears even used on a small scratch, even he wouldn't dare to use it.

Lazlo poured the medicine onto his wound slowly, starting from his shoulder. As it touched his wound, he felt a sharp stings on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, enduring the pain.

Andarc watched in horror, remembered the stinging pain he felt when he used it before. A pain which could make a big man crying out loud. But, there were no screams, moans, or winces coming from the young man's mouth. He kept covering his wet wounds with the plain white medicine.

After few moments, he bandaged his own wound and tied it up for the final touch. It's a little messy, since he couldn't move his right arm freely. As he was wearing his shirt back, Andarc turned back, intended to go back to tents.

Crack!

Andarc stepped on a something he couldn't see it well. It successfully caught up Lazlo's attention, as he threw a palm-sized stone to the large tree where Andarc was hiding.

"Who's there?" he asked with a low tone, yet stern. Andarc sighed.

_Bull's eyes and sharp ears... Damn... Looks like I must show myself..._ He cursed himself for being careless. If he didn't show himself, perhaps the young man would throw a head-sized stone to him.

"It's me," said Andarc with a boring tone, and then showing himself.

Lazlo's eyes widened. Paused for awhile. He apologized to Andarc, "I'm sorry, Mr. Andarc. It didn't hit on you, did it?"

Andarc didn't answer, gave him a stern look instead. He crossed his arms. "Can I have a seat?"

"Of course," he answered immediately and seated back on his place.

Andarc settled down under a tree beside him. He gazed on the fire, and Lazlo gazed on the crescent moon. It was only river sound and some cricket's singing to cover the silence.

"Mr. Andarc? Did you hold a grudge against me?" he asked calmly, as he knew did hold a 'little' grudge to him.

_Awfully honest..._ Andarc was a little suprised that he easily read on Andarc's mind, yet he asked politely, like the usual Lazlo. But, he couldn't hear any negative motion from Lazlo's tone, as if he already knew or something.

"Well, you seemed not suprised after all." Andarc tried to hint on that young man's question. He looked at him, intended to test him. "How is your wound?"

As Andarc guessed, he word up a respect smile and answered, "It's-"

"-fine?" Andarc cut in before Lazlo's finished his words. He continued with a slighty higher tone, "Or you will add another 'It's recovered' or something? Then, you must be really lack in creativity of words? Sorry, but, I kept stalking on you since you left your tent."

He suprised, but didn't counter of Andarc's word, just said, "... Sorry."

"Why do you- Ah... Forget it."

_Why he didn't even angry that I stalked him? ! _Andarc really puzzled by this humble man that said to be a decisive leader and captain. It was true, Andarc saw it himself.

He remembered when they're going to Obel from Razril. The weather were bad and storm, more unluckily, some sea creatures attacking hopped on the ship.

The captain of the ship were new and unexperience, his age is about twice of Lazlo's. He couldn't gain the control of the situation. The passengers were panicked as the captain knocked out by a monster.

Even Kyril and group were panicked as they fought on the creatures. Finally, the ex-captain of Dauntless, took the full charge of commanding, more decisive and experienced than someone older than him. His seriousness suprised Andarc a lot. Thanks to him, they were able to arrived at Obel safely.

He really like a coin to Andarc. Have two different sides, yet inseparable. A total mystery for Andarc.

Andarc remembered about the herbs that Corselia picked earlier. He took it out from his pocket. A little crumbled and its withered. He gave it to Lazlo. "Here. It's from Corselia, as her thanks from saving her," he said with a little unconcerned face.

"Thank you." He received them politely, then examinated them closely. Andarc's eyes widened as he didn't expect that he would throw to be burned by the campfire.

Andarc asked him with a raised voice, "Why did you-"

"Please don't tell her that I burned them away. They're the poisonous ones." He calmly said, gazing on the fire that slowly burned the almost dried plants. "It's usual that people picked the poisonous one. I know it since I'm used to use it when got burns. It's when I was a servant on Vingerhut's."

He chuckled a little, and it was rare to saw him chuckled. "And for once, I had used a poisonous one when I was nine. I ended up being on the bed for two weeks."

_Oh yeah, Kyril said he used to be a servant of Snowe's family before._

He also recalled, Kyril told that Snowe betrayed Lazlo before, caused him to be exiled, then became a true rune bearer. Snowe even harshly pushed Lazlo's offer to join him for twice. Yet, he still forgave him.

_'He is someone with a noble heart... His forgiveness and kindness makes everyone on our armies respected him...'_

Millay said it to Kyril sometimes later after he and Snowe joined. Andarc thought only because Millay had a crush on Lazlo, so she said so.

"... Why didn't you blame on me?" Andarc asked with a low tone. He stared at the stars.

"Then, why should I blaming on you? That's an accident, you don't even want it to be happened." He countered calmly, still gazing on the campfire that completely burned the poisonous plants.

Still didn't feel right, Andarc asked again. "Forget about your best friend, but what about Corselia? You didn't need to protect her you know? Since she doesn't related to you at all. And yet, she is your enemy, the princess of Kooluk!"

Lazlo sighed and looked at Andarc. "It was all past. She did nothing to harm Island nation. She also couldn't choose for being born on which countries. Then, why I shouldn't help her since she was born as an Kooluk?" He closed his eyes, took a depth breath, and then exhaled slowly, relaxed his back on the tree. "It's normal that everyone think that people from Island Nation should hate Kooluk. But, she shouldn't be blamed or being hated because of her knows nothing of it and she is innocent."

His words were made Andarc to be speechless.

Lazlo smiled faintly, his eyes opened a little to gaze at the fire again. "And if I didn't take the blow back then, perhaps she would have more serious injuries instead of mine."

Andarc didn't like his words that sounded like 'My life is not important at all'. He asked, changed the topic, intended to make sure of something, "And, about your rune. The one of your left hand..."

"Is the one which caused Kyril heavily injuried few years ago. Also caused Kyril's trauma on fishmen, after seeing his father transformed into fishman and died, the death of Mr. Edgar. By the past bearer, pirate Steele," Lazlo explained calmly. His face had shown as he knew everything that happened few years ago.

Andarc shocked. From his rune's knowledge, he knew that his rune will show the bearer the memories of the past ones. But, he didn't expect that Lazlo would know that accident so detail. "How did you know that? Did Kyril tell you about it?"

"I have known about it before I joined the party. I saw it through Steele's memories," he answered, looked at his left hand. "Kyril... was really sad..."

Andarc remembered his sin. He killed Walter with his own hand, and before the young Kyril's very own eyes. He always kept saying, 'It's my fault...'

_Yes... It's all my fault..._

"... Oh..." Andarc lowered his head, he still felt guilty even it's already passed so long. "Well, it's totally my fault. I couldn't came with a better idea. But that was not a reason I should killed him." He stabbed at Walter and he covered himself and Kyril with Walter's blood. But, the time and situation were too desperate for him to think for other idea.

"I'm sorry that I looked at the memories." Lazlo apologized, as if he felt the same sadness. After some silence, he said again, "But, if I on the same position on you, I would do the same. If I didn't do it, perhaps I would feel more guilty that I did nothing but watched a father killed his own son."

_'He would rather act than do nothing... He had used the rune and suffered the pain and agony himself, princess Flare told me. He sounded just like you, Andarc.'_

Seneca told him that after she trusted the brunette completely. Flare once chatted with Seneca about her family, her lost-or-probably-dead younger brother, and Lazlo. Flare used to saw him as her brother.

"You're right... That's the reason why I didn't regret on what I did. Just... guilty." Andarc smiled. He felt an ease on his heart after talking to him, as if he had been forgiven. "Thanks. For have a little chat with me."

"You're welcome." Lazlo said, looked at his left hand. And Andarc remembered his true purpose. To investigate him.

When Andarc turned at him, intended to ask him again, he saw his eyes gazing sadly at his left hand. Very-very sad. Andarc knew from Flare that his true rune shown him the memories of part bearers. How he took the burdens and those memories on his shoulder. How he endured all the pain and his rune, when everytime he used the rune. How he sacrificed himself, and asked for dying alone on the sea, as his ultimate sacrifice. Someone who put somebody else and his duty to the first line.

_'I'm admired of him. The figure of a leader who will do anything for his men. I want to be like him.'_

Kyril's words echoed in his mind.

"Why... you don't just let it go then, your rune? It brings you only burdens, right?" This time, Andarc really could not predict on his answer. Lazlo silenced for awhile, he answered the question, with a truly bitter smile and voice.

"... if I ever to let it go. How many lives it would harvest again? How many people would feel the pain of losing someone dear to them again like me? Or like the past bearers?"

He answered it, an unexpected answer for Andarc. He cut the cycle by himself, and for somebody he knew and he even wouldn't know. Hoping for no more victims like him, or Kyril, and Kika, enduring all of it alone.

_... This is why everyone respected him so much..._

Andarc find the answer, an answer that satisfied his curiosity and suspicious toward Lazlo.

He accepted the true rune bearer completely. Feeling defeated by the young man.

"It's almost dawn," said Lazlo, while standing up and put the medicine bag before into his pocket. He looked at Andarc. "Shall we head back and take a sleep? Perhaps we should switch on our tent, so you could sleep on Kyril's?"

Andarc frowned but catched on the young man's intention. "You know I have a hard time to sleep because of 'them', don't you?"

Lazlo chuckled a little. Felt being mocked, Andarc had an evil urge to gave him a lesson.

Andarc came with an idea, then asked, "Hey, be honest now. How is your wound? Does it still hurt?"

Lazlo frowned. He sighed, thought that he couldn't hide it from this older man anymore. "I will be honest then. The pain is truly killing me. But, it will be healed soon, so please don't tell anyone, will you?"

"Okay." Andarc lied and then smirked. _We will see it tomorrow._

Then, Andarc turned to sleep in a peaceful tent, with eased heart and mind.

~Omake~Omake~Omake~

On the early noon, at a small clinic in a small town of Kooluk, Andarc smirked in satisfy, a victory written on his face.

In Other hand, Lazlo was lying on the bed, got himself full bombarded by Flare's scolding in patient's bedroom. Her like-a-sister-nagging-on-his-brother were so loud that almost entire town could heard it.

Yes, Andarc told everybody about Lazlo's condition as revenge.

Now, Lazlo need to be bed ridden for three days, after scolded by doctor, Flare, Kika, Snowe and a lot more.

"Did you hear what doctor said? ! You have almost lost your entire arm if you didn't receive any treatment!" Flare scolded at the helpless boy fiercely, as Andarc chuckled on the side.

"I-I'm sorry... I just-" He tried to counter her words, but it just put oil on the fire.

Kyril's sister figure, Seneca also joined forces with Flare to the nagging session. Snowe and Kyril gave him a nice friendly chokes with their arms. Lazlo sweatdropped, and whispered darkly, as Andarc got himself out from the room.

"Mr. Andarc..."

And Andarc smirked victoriously, as the winner. He recorded it all in his journal.

~The End?~

Okay! My first fiction published in suikoden and written in english, also an insanely long 5k+ words one! Please review and leave some comment, I receive flame too *but don't get too harsh on me, okay? XD*

I really love suikoden iv with some reason, but I love all suikoden series! And especially, I am a big fan of Lazlo! This fic is also inspired by some fiction in suikoden too. I have a fic paired flare and troy *timeline, 3 years after the death of queen of obel* in progress, also I want to make a multichap fic about hero4 travelled in the timeline of suiko5~3, and some oneshot with hero4 involved… perhaps I should make some for suiko 1 and2? O.o

Any comments, any critics please pour it all in the review column, all reviews will be appreciated! XD


End file.
